


To Live With the Sea

by Kateera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Hannibal prays for Will's life as they fall from the cliff and his prayer is answered. The god of the sea has plans for Hannibal and Will is along for the ride, for now. Alpha!Hannibal and Omega!Will





	1. Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> Two months ago, if you'd said "you're going to write tentacle porn" I'd have laughed and patted your head. Now I'm writing tentacles and it's awesome!  
> A BIG thank you to [Llewcie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being a wonderful beta and another big thank you to the knitting circle for throwing this idea at me. (I love you!)

The impact against the cold water knocked the breath from Hannibal’s lungs and he struggled against the pull of gravity. Will drifted away from him and he caught at his clothes to pull him close. The water weighed him down and his wounds pulsed with pain as Hannibal tried to swim to the surface. Crushing Will to his chest, Hannibal thrashed upwards and wanted to scream as darkness floated over his mind. With his last conscious thought, Hannibal sent out a prayer, the first one of his life.

 

Save him please, save Will He has to live.

 

His eyes opened to a flash of light and he drew in a breath of stale, salty air. Looking around him, Hannibal found himself floating in a strange, foam covered bubble. A little ways to his right, he could see Will floating within another bubble but his eyes were closed and blood dripped down his face to mix with the foam, turning it pink. 

 

**_YOU WOULD BARGAIN FOR THE LIFE OF ONE OMEGA?_ **

 

A voice brushed his mind, sounding like the rush of waves. Hannibal searched for the owner of the voice but all he could see were random bubbles floating in the ocean. 

 

“Yes,” Hannibal said, his mind working to explain what was happening. The only clue he had was that the voice spoke in his native tongue. 

 

**_YOU ARE A KILLER, AN ALPHA PROTECTOR TURNED DEVOURER OF MAN. WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO BARGAIN?_ **

 

Hannibal glanced at Will, still floating and dripping blood and looking far too pale.“As you said, I’m a killer of men. Even a god must have those he would eliminate.”

 

A dark chuckle rattled Hannibal’s bubble encasement and he covered his ears.

 

**_A GOD YOU CALL ME. I HAVE NOT BEEN LABELED SO IN A VERY LONG TIME._ **

 

Hannibal lifted his head and peered out of the bubble to see a man floating in the water. His hair and beard tangled in the current and two large wings sprouted from his back, the soft white feathers looking peculiar in the dark water. 

 

“I’ve known you as a god all my life,” Hannibal said, keeping his eyes on Bangpūtys, the god of the sea from his childhood home. “The elders told stories of your vindictive nature. Someone with my skills could be of use. Please, let me save him.”

 

The taste of begging was bitter in his mouth, but Hannibal couldn’t abandon his proposal now that he had a chance to keep Will in the world. 

 

**_BE STILL, CHILD OF MINE. I ACCEPT YOUR BARGAIN. I WILL CALL UPON YOU AND YOU WILL COME. FOR NOW, TAKE YOUR PRIZE._ **

 

A blast of water knocked Hannibal in the head and he collapsed into unconsciousness. 

 

Opening his eyes, Hannibal blinked sand from his eyes and slowly raised his head. Sand surrounded him and a warm breeze blew across his body and off in the distance, he could see a line of shrubs. 

 

_ Will. _

 

Looking around him, Hannibal found Will lying a few feet away from him, his body moving with each breath and the sun warming his skin. Relief poured through Hannibal and tears pricked his eyes. He pushed to his feet and stumbled over to Will’s prone form. Their clothes were torn and weathered but no longer bloody and it looked as if all the wounds from their fight with the dragon were gone. 

  
  


_ I’ve never heard of Bangpūtys healing anyone.  _

 

He checked his own wounds and laughed in disbelief. They were healed and whole and somewhere warm. Whatever bargain he'd struck with the fickle god of the seas, it would be worth it to keep Will safe. Picking Will up, a feat much easier than the last time he had the privilege, Hannibal walked towards the line of shrubs and found a small path winding up a hill to a two story white stone house.

 

_ If that’s not ours, I’m killing whoever lives there.  _ Hannibal tightened his hold on Will and climbed the hill. 

 

The house was empty, decorated sparsely in white and green, and the scent of sea water clung to the air, confirming in Hannibal’s mind that his new deity was responsible for the convenient hideaway. Will twisted in his arms and Hannibal looked down to see his eyes fluttering. Setting him down on the small couch, Hannibal soothed him until Will drifted back to sleep. He left Will resting on the couch while he explored the house, finding it adequate enough for their purposes. A small brochure next to the phone revealed Morocco as their location and Hannibal stared out one of the large windows in the hallway, unsure how to proceed with this new knowledge that the god of the sea saved them and sent them to the other side of the ocean.

 

_ Best not to tell Will. _

 

His mind made up, Hannibal took stock of each room until he had the layout of the house memorized. In one of the closets, he found a selection of color coordinated suits and new shoes. Hannibal changed quickly, not wanting to leave Will in his bloody clothes. The second bedroom had a similiar closet, though it held linen trousers and shirts so thin that they seemed transparent.

 

_ I suppose even gods have predetermined views of omegas.  _ Hannibal shook his head at the flimsy garments but selected a new outfit and headed back downstairs. He had once harbored similar views, that every omega was looking for comfort and care and a lack of any responsibility. Will’s nature forced him to accept a different viewpoint. From his stubborn grasp of right and wrong to the reveal of his vicious side, he was ever surprising. Shaking his head, Hannibal grabbed the clothes and closed the closet and headed back to the living room, back to the omega who’d changed him more than he’d ever thought was possible.

 

Will still slept soundly on the couch and Hannibal undressed him with care, slipping the new clothes over salt-scented skin and wondering if Will would sleep through a bath. As he slipped the last button through its hole, Will stirred and opened his eyes. Confused distress painted his face and Hannibal placed a hand on his face to calm him. 

 

“You’re safe, Will.” Smoothing curls out of his face, Hannibal smiled down at Will. “It’s been a while. I’m glad to see you decided to join me.”

 

“Where are we?” Will’s voice cracked and Hannibal stood up, moving to the open kitchen and pouring him a glass of water.

 

“We’re in a safe house in Morocco. You’ve been recovering from our dragon slaying adventure.” Handing Will the water, Hannibal watched him drink it in slow sips and let a slow breath escape his nose. He’d once counted on his lack of protective nature to manipulate the world around him but, with Will, it rose up like a tidal wave. Keeping Will safe and happy was imperative to Hannibal’s own happiness.

 

“How long?” Will’s voice sounded much clearer after the water.

 

“A few weeks,” Hannibal said with a shrug. “We’ve both recovered at this point. I was simply waiting for you to wake up.”

 

Will ran a hand through his hair and frowned. “I need a shower.”

 

Hannibal felt a surge of relief at Will’s acceptance. “Go, shower. I’ll make us something to eat.”

 

Will stood and wobbled on his legs but managed to remaining upright. Looking around the room, he frowned and arched an eyebrow at Hannibal.

 

“Going to point me in the right direction?”

 

Hannibal’s lips twitched at Will’s annoyed tone but he only nodded and led him into the large bathroom, its white decor broken up with mosaics of sea creatures in green tile. “Take your time.”

 

Giving him a small smile, Will pushed him out the door. “Go make food.”

 

He stared at the closed door, his eyes tracing the imperfections in the wood, before heading to the kitchen and hoping his new god had thought to stock their new home with food. 

  
  


****

 

Hannibal woke with a twisting in his gut and pain radiating down his legs. It had been two weeks since his deal with Bangpūtys for Will’s life and every day he waited for the god to call in his favor. The urge to dive into the ocean sang in his blood and Hannibal untangled from the bed covers, readying himself for whatever Bangpūtys might want. The pain in his legs faded as he neared the ocean. Looking around to see the empty beach, the moon the only light to be seen, Hannibal paused at the water's edge and tried to catch of glimpse of the prickly sea god. Pain shot through his thighs and calves and he stumbled into the water, his knees hitting the sand as his stomach clenched. Grabbing at his stomach, Hannibal felt something bulge and twist against his skin and he would have thrown up if he wasn’t so busy trying to breathe. Movement in the water drew his attention and he watched in fascinated horror at the mass of thick tentacles now protruding from where his legs used to be. His clothes fell from him in tatters but he barely registered their absence as his body twisted and changed. A heavy feeling sank into him as the ocean floor grew farther and farther away. He clenched his hands and pain shot through his palms. He looked down to see sharp claws digging into his skin.

 

**_YOUR NEW FORM SUITS YOU, PREDATOR OF MAN._ **

 

The timbre of Bangpūtys’ voice rang in Hannibal’s head and the looked around to see the deity’s form shimmering in the water below. His vision felt sharper and he narrowed his eyes at the smiling god.

 

“What have you done to me?”

 

**_MADE YOU A WEAPON OF THE SEA. YOU SHALL COME WHEN I CALL AND DESTROY THOSE I NEED DESTROYED._ **

 

Flexing the strong limbs now protruding from his torso, Hannibal felt them move under his command and grinned. He dove and propelled himself through the dark water as fast as he could. Rising back to the surface, he found himself miles from the shore.

 

“How-"

 

**_I AM THE GOD OF THE SEA. YOU TRAVEL AS I DO. COME,THERE IS MUCH TO DO._ **

 

Giving the distant shore one last look, Hannibal hoped that Will would sleep through the night and followed the floating deity further into the ocean.

 

He returned with the sun, the pain twisting and rearranging him into human form once more. His arms ached and he could still smell the scent of burning oil and flesh, hear the screams of the dying as they tried to escape. Hannibal shivered as he remembered grabbing sailors with his tentacles and swallowing them whole. Looking down at his nude body, Hannibal grimaced at the waste of his clothing and trudged back up the hill towards home. He entered the house as the sun crept along the kitchen wall. Walking through the house on legs still shaky from the transformation, Hannibal snuck back into the bedroom and sighed in relief at Will's still sleeping form. Sliding into the sheets, he winced as he jostled the bed and when Will's head popped up, he sighed.

 

“Where were you?” Will asked, sleep still coating his voice. 

 

Hannibal cupped his head and placed a small kiss to his lips. “I went out for a walk. Go back to sleep.”

 

Will returned his kiss and draped an arm over his chest, nuzzling into him with a hum of pleasure. Hannibal kissed the top of Will’s head and closed his own eyes, letting sleep pull him down with Will nestled safely around him.


	2. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's disappearing acts have not gone unnoticed by his omega mate. Will gets more than he ever bargained for when he follows Hannibal to the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! All the thanks to [Llewcie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie) for being a wonderful beta and for her encouragement. Any mistakes are my own.  
> This is my first time writing tentacle porn, so be nice and enjoy! :)
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_)

 

“It’s been a few days since we went into town,” Will said, grinning over his morning eggs. “I’m in the mood to visit a few friends.”

 

Hannibal smirked and put down his tablet to pick up his coffee cup. “Should I be asking if this sudden urge for action is because you’re bored or because your heat is approaching?”

 

Will huffed. “I don’t see how my impending heat has anything to do with this. Honestly, thinking that omega’s are ruled by our emotions, that’s no way for a medical professional to think.”

 

“As you’ve pointed out many times, I’m no longer a medical professional,” Hannibal quipped, stabbing at his own breakfast while keeping eye contact with Will. 

 

Will groaned and shoveled more egg into his mouth, swallowing his large bite before continuing. "Alright, it might have something to do with my heat but it's not what you think. We're going to be stuck in the house for at least a week and I'd like to take care of Mr. Sabor before he finds another dog to abuse."

 

Hannibal shook his head but smiled. "For you, anything."

 

Will returned his smile and went back to his eggs, determined to make the most of the day. His plan for Mr. Sabor, reshaping him into the form of a dog and chaining him inside the office of the lawyer that defended him, would require effort and even with Hannibal's alpha strength, the job would be hard. 

Hard enough that he wouldn’t need to sneak away in the middle of the night. 

 

****

 

Will opened his eyes to the sound of the door closing. Slipping out of bed, he threw on a shirt and his thin linen shorts and headed outside. The sight of Hannibal disappearing down the path to the beach twisted something cold and dark in his chest. They'd taken care of Mr. Sabor, both of them sweaty and breathing hard by the end of the night and Will had hoped it would be enough for his mate. The bloody end to the animal abuser had pleased them both. It was a betrayal of all they had accomplished when he closed his eyes and felt Hannibal ease himself out of bed and away from him. The normal thing to do would be to wait until Hannibal returned home and confront him about the escapes but those kind of simple actions were never part of their dance with each other. If Hannibal was killing without him, Will would make sure he regretted the decision. 

 

His bare feet were silent in the soft sand as he followed Hannibal and hid behind the wall of brush marking the beginning of the beach. Hannibal walked out to the water’s edge and stepped into the rushing waves. Will felt a hum in the air, a strange absence of sound that let him hear the rush of his own blood, and then the sea began boiling.  

 

“What the fuck?” His mouth hung open in disbelief at the light shining just below the surface of the water and his eyes watered as it grew brighter.

 

A voice like thunder echoed in his head and Will looked around for the source, finding only Hannibal still standing like a statue in the cold water.  

 

**_DID YOUR PRIZE ENJOY HIS BLOODBATH, ALPHA?_ **

 

Will couldn’t hear what Hannibal might have said in return but the loud voice boomed with laughter and he pressed his hands to his ears. 

 

**_I DO HOPE YOUR PRIZE HAS NOT WORN YOU OUT. I HAVE NEED OF YOUR TALENTS TONIGHT. ARE YOU PREPARED?_ **

 

Silence fell over the beach as Will watched Hannibal stand in front of that bright light and nod. The churning in the water grew stronger and wind whipped sand into the air as Will watched his mate grow and change. Long thick tentacles burst from below Hannibal's belly button while his fingernails lengthened into sharp claws and he grew large enough to rip and tear ships apart. As he transformed, the bond between them dissolved, like it did every time Hannibal left him alone at night. That vanishing bond would leave an ache in his chest that only disappeared as the bond resurfaced. Will had wondered if his alpha had some kind of way to block him, to keep him from feeling whatever it was Hannibal was enjoying on his nightly escapades. Even as he stared at the horror unfolding before him, Will couldn't help but rub his chest, the familiar ache settling in his heart.  

 

Before Will could move, Hannibal darted out into the ocean and dove under the waves, leaving a ripple of  water behind him. Will raced out onto the beach but all that remained was the ball of light shimmering just below the water's surface. As he approached the water, the humming in his head grew louder.

 

**_INTERESTING_ ** .

 

The single word burst in his head and Will shouted in pain. The light vanished from the waves and Will stood in the shallow water, shivering and alone. Gazing out toward the ocean, Will scanned the water for any sign of Hannibal or the light but all was quiet except for the rush of waves against the sand. He looked back up the hill, towards their house with the kitchen light still glowing, and then sat down in the dry sand where the waves couldn't reach him. 

 

_ What the actual fuck? _

The last few minutes played on repeat in Will’s panicked mind, the transformation of his mate too fantastic to fully comprehend. A magical force had turned his murder mate into a massive monster. That alone was breaking Will's brain, but for Hannibal to submit so willingly to such a thing, it shattered the structure of his existence. Sitting on the beach and trying to come to terms with what he'd seen, Will watched the clouds pass over the moon.

 

_ My mate just turned into a giant tentacle monster, like the kraken, and took off into the sea. A disembodied voice talked to me in my head. I'm fairly certain I don't have encephalitis again. Okay. I can deal with this. I dealt with my true mate being a serial killing cannibal, I can deal with this too. Holy shit.  _

 

Sunlight edged the horizon when a sucking sound, like a bathtub draining, brought Will's attention back to the ocean. He sat, numb and staring, as Hannibal returned to the shore. He seemed to have shrunk in size, not as large as when he took to the ocean but his tentacles still swirled in the water, each limb shimmering silver in the soft light of dawn. 

 

"He said you would be waiting," Hannibal rasped, slinking closer to Will. "I take it you followed me?"

 

Will nodded, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Hannibal moved closer and Will shook with the force of his fear. He hated being afraid of Hannibal, of feeling like he did all those years ago when his trust left him open to Hannibal's cruel helping and he'd thought he was losing his mind. He never wanted to be afraid of his mate but he couldn't feel their bond, usually singing between them like a strummed guitar string, 

 

"Am I sick again?" His voice sounded tiny and shaky but at least he could still form sentences. 

 

Hannibal frowned and stopped moving. "No, you're perfectly healthy, aside from sitting out on a cold beach all night."

 

"So, you really have tentacles?" Will met his eyes, the familiar maroon color keeping him grounded even if they were much higher up than normal.

 

Hannibal looked down at his body, the swirling tentacles kicking up sand and turning the blue of the water a murky brown. "Reality seems to have stretched a little further than I thought possible, once upon a time."

 

Will placed his head on his knees. "What happened?"

 

Hannibal started to move closer but stopped as Will scooted back on the sand, keeping distance between them. “I won’t harm you, Will.”

 

“This stretching reality isn’t helping my mental state,” Will countered, hugging his knees tighter to his chest while he tried to slow his breathing.

 

Hannibal sighed and settled down on the edge of the beach, his lower half still trailing in the shallow water behind him. “We were saved, or rather, you were saved and I indebted myself to a god of the sea in order to make it so. He uses my ruthless nature for his own gain.” His eyes turned gentle as he stared at Will. “It’s strange to feel the collar around my throat but I have no desire to throw it off if it means losing you.”

 

Will’s breath stuttered in his throat at Hannibal’s confession; a proclamation of love was rare from his mate. “You change into this, because of me?”

 

“Yes, and no. The god who saved us chose this form, but I’m also more deadly to those defiling his seas this way.” Hannibal dragged claws through the sand, his brow furrowing as he traced swirls in the wet grit. “It suits him to keep me useful and I confess, I’ve grown fond of the advantages.”

 

Rising to his feet, Will brushed sand off his knees and legs and took a step forward. He noticed Hannibal’s efforts to remain completely still and used that knowledge to propel himself forward. The more he looked, the more he decided that the form wasn’t grotesque or ugly, only different. Stretching out his hand, Will dragged his fingers over one of the glittering silver tentacles.

 

_ My mate, my equal, my Will. _

 

He gasped and jumped back as their bond flooded through his system, sparking every nerve and sending shocks of energy down his spine. All the comfort and love he’d been missing since Hannibal’s transformation came rushing back and he collapsed against his mate with a soft cry. Hannibal caught him easily, holding him up with those long thick limbs and crushing him against his chest. He felt so small, his body cradled between Hannibal’s familiar skin and the shiny wet flesh of his new appendages.

 

“Will.” Hannibal whispered his name like a prayer and fear melted from his body at that shuddering voice. 

 

Clutching tight to his mate, Will looked up and smiled. “I can feel you again.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal said, tears gathering behind his eyes. “I thought you might read my change through the bond and wanted to keep you safe.”

 

“Silly man,” Will whispered, planting kisses against his salt washed skin. “I’m safe with you, not without.”

 

The tip of a single tentacle rose from the sea and brushed across Will’s face. He nuzzled into the caress, his mind already mending and reforming to accept this new aspect of his mate. Hannibal was his, in every form and lifetime, and nothing would dampen Will’s desire for him. Mischief flashed in his eyes moments before he turned his head and sucked a kiss into the tip of the stroking limb. Hannibal’s loud moan echoed through the empty beach and Will stared in amazement as the silver tip pulsed and blushed. 

 

“Will, what are you doing?” Hannibal asked, his voice quivering with emotion. 

 

“Hush.” Will placed his mouth on the point of blushing flesh. Hannibal cried out, his other tentacles coiling and pulsing pink in time to Will’s sucking mouth. More silver pink muscle curled around Will, but fear had long since fled and with each cry from Hannibal, lust grew in its place. He kept his mouth moving around the first appendage while he reached out a hand for another, stroking the smooth wet skin and squeezing around its throbbing pink tip. 

 

“I can’t...Will. Why?”

 

Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes and found them dark and wild, control barely holding. “Let go, Hannibal. It’s me. You won’t hurt me.”

 

“I can change back-”

 

“No,” Will said sharply, dragging his teeth across the tip of a rose tinted limb. “You’re mine in every form; not even a god can take you from me.”

 

Hannibal’s gasp told Will he’d hit his mark and he closed his eyes as his entire body was lifted and strong tentacles stripped his clothes, flinging them to the sand. Bringing him close, Hannibal licked a path up Will’s chest and neck, smiling as Will twisted under his long tongue.

 

“My possessive omega, what a delight you are.” Hannibal’s rough voice, mixed with the slow torture of tongue rasping against skin, drove Will mad. He moaned and writhed under Hannibal’s attention, giving a harsh cry when that talented tongue slipped low and licked over the head of his cock.

 

Pink edged tentacles circled around his thighs and arms, holding him in place while they spread his legs for Hannibal. Soft pulsing tips brushed against his skin and Will opened his mouth in a low moan. Every inch of his body felt hot and needy and his cock leaked precum while slick poured down his thighs. 

 

A long tentacle snaked around his body and slipped inside his mouth while Hannibal twisted him around so he could circle Will’s entrance with his tongue, lapping up slick and sucking purple marks into his skin. Hannibal took one last lick of slick and backed away to look down on Will's trembling body. A plump pink tip slid in and out of Will’s mouth while his hands reached for something to hold onto. Leaning forward, Hannibal brushed his chest against Will’s skin and brought him closer. Will dragged his fingers through the thick hair covering Hannibal’s chest and moaned around the pink tip slithering across his tongue. With his mouth full, he couldn't say anything about the need pulsing inside of him but Hannibal seemed to read it all in his begging eyes. He lowered Will fully against against his chest while two of his silver colored limbs spread his ass cheeks wide and caressed his slick covered hole. Wills dragged his teeth across the tentacle in his mouth and Hannibal gasped. 

 

"You're my undoing," he rasped, control slipping as his accent thickened. 

 

Will sucked hard at the throbbing length and Hannibal roared. One of the tentacles teasing his hole pushed forward and Will choked as he was filled with the thick throbbing muscle. Through their bond, Will could feel Hannibal's control disappear and he braced himself against the broad chest in front of him as silver limbs wrapped around his whole body, sliding against his skin and pulsing with that faint pink glow. The tip in his mouth plunged down his throat and Will barely had time to relax his gag reflex before he choked on the pulsing length of muscle. Every thrust down his throat triggered another up into his slick drenched hole and Will felt surrounded and stretched and filled by his alpha.

 

_ My Hannibal.  _

 

The smell of slick spilled into the air as he came in a gush around that throbbing length, the strong muscle bumping his prostate with every hard thrust. Hannibal grunted and groaned into his ear, giving in to the animal roaring inside him, and Will couldn't think from the pleasure cascading across his body. Orgasms rippled through him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as Hannibal continued his claiming. Desire for him, in any and all forms, burned through Will and he screamed as the tentacle plunging in and out of his hole buried itself deep in his body, milking his slick until it flowed down the fat silver limb in a river. Their bond flooded with Hannibal's release, each tentacle tip burning bright red while he screamed into the morning air and Will collapsed in his arms with the force of another orgasm. Tentacles slipped from his body while he shuddered and twitched and strong arms wrapped around him, laying him in the sand. 

 

Hannibal's voice finally registered in his brain. "Shhh. I have you. I have you. I'm here."

 

Will clutched at him and found he could slide his arms all the way around Hannibal's waist. Looking down, he found two human bodies entangled on the gritty sand and he laughed. 

 

"You changed back," he whispered, his brain too muddled for anything but the obvious.

 

Hannibal smiled and smoothed Will’s sweat soaked hair from his face. "I'm not convinced I have any control over my changes."

 

"That's...inconvenient."

 

"To say the least." Hannibal placed small kisses to his forehead and cheeks, checking his body for damage as Will's senses slowly returned to him.

 

"That was," Will started, trailing off as a small aftershock tingled down his spine.

 

"Intense," Hannibal finished for him. 

 

Will nodded and nuzzled closer to his mate. "Can we go home now?"

 

Hannibal looked up and his voice changed. "I'm not sure."

 

Will followed his gaze to see an old man with wide, gull-like wings spread out behind him, twiddling his thumbs while he sat on the ocean’s surface. Hannibal pushed Will behind him and the man laughed.

 

**_"STILL SO PROTECTIVE OF YOUR PRIZE."_ **

 

Hannibal bowed as best he could from his seated position and Will followed suit, his senses sharp enough to realize who the man might be. 

 

**_"WHAT A SHOW. I CAN SEE WHY YOU CLING TO HIM SO FIERCELY, MY MURDEROUS ALPHA."_ **

 

"He's not yours, he's mine," Will hissed, trying to stand on his wobbling legs while Hannibal growled and pulled at his arm. 

 

The god tilted his head and Will felt as if he was being weighed and measured against some unknown scale. He stood still and refused to look away. At last the god gave a loud laugh and clapped his hands together. 

 

**_"A MIGHTY OMEGA INDEED TO BE SO PROTECTIVE. VERY WELL BOY, IF YOU CLAIM HIM SO THOROUGHLY, SO BE IT.”_ **

 

Fear poured over the bond but Will could only turn and look at Hannibal in confusion. Meeting Hannibal’s eyes, Will tried to ask what he was afraid of but a sharp pain in his stomach chased the question away. The pain spread to his groin and legs, all the way down to his toes, and Will cried out as he collapsed in the sand.

 

“No, it was only me, not him,” Hannibal cried.

 

Will wanted to reassure him, tell him it was alright but something long and thin coiled in his stomach and he looked down to see long transparent tentacles burst out from between his legs, engulfing his lower half and flopping onto the wet beach. He tried to throw up but nothing was in his stomach and he collapsed on the sand, dry heaving and trying not to look at his lower body. 

 

_ Oh god, what’s happening? _

 

**_YOU CLAIMED HIM. HE IS YOURS SO LONG AS YOU ARE BOTH MINE._ **

 

Will looked at Hannibal but it seemed the voice was only in his head. Focusing on the voice, he could ignore some of the agony coursing through his body.

 

_ He was mine before he was yours. _

 

**_THAT WAS BEFORE HIS BARGAIN. BE AT PEACE LITTLE OMEGA. YOU WILL SOON ENJOY THE FIERCENESS OF YOUR NEW FORM._ **

 

_ Who are you? _

 

**_I AM BANGPŪTYS, GOD AND DEFENDER OF THE SEAS._ **

 

_ Hi. I’m Will Graham.  _ Getting snippy with a deity wasn’t on Will’s list of things to do before he died but the laughter in his head soothed some of his pain and when it dissipated, his arms and limbs felt heavy but the pain was gone.

 

“Hannibal?” Will looked around and saw his mate, tiny and human, staring up at him. Lowering his head, Will stretched out on the sand until he could look Hannibal in the eye. 

 

“Will, you’re,” Hannibal stopped and reached out to stroke one of his slender tentacles, translucent skin stretching over the faint pink muscle. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Will butted his head against Hannibal, laughing as his mate fell to the sand in a disgruntled tangle of naked limbs. “I feel, powerful, strong. Is this how it felt for you?”

 

Hannibal nodded. “More or less.”

 

Will turned around and looked at Bangpūtys, the god still sitting on top of the ocean, his legs crossed under him and smiling at his new charge. “Can I change on my own?”

 

Bangpūtys laughed.  **_“YOU BOTH CAN. HANNIBAL WAS SIMPLY STUBBORN IN THE BEGINNING. I’M SURE YOU CAN RELATE. FOR NOW, IT’S MORNING AND I TIRE OF THIS BEACH. YOU CAN CHANGE WHEN YOU WISH, SO LONG AS YOU COME WHEN I HAVE NEED OF YOU._ **

 

Will nodded, looking down to see Hannibal bowing low to the disappearing god. He moved to bow as well but they were alone once more. 

 

Will looked down at his tentacles, the morning light shining through his clear skin, and then back at Hannibal. “Which form would you like?”

 

Hannibal grinned and closed his eyes, pain rippling across his face as his body morphed and changed. Will watched the transformation, this time delighting in the strong form of his mate and moving closer as Hannibal grew to match his size  As the change completed, he wrapped a slender limb around one of Hannibal’s own silver tentacles and smiled at the sensuous feel of their skin rubbing together. Hannibal moved into the water, leaving curious drag marks across the sand, and beckoned Will forward.

 

“Care for a swim my love?” Hannibal asked, his smile as bright as newly rising sun.

 

Will laughed and dove down below the surface, shooting across the water with Hannibal speeding beside him, scaring fish and darting around sharks as they headed for the open sea.

 


End file.
